


awakening.

by dkdk



Series: lunar eyes | loonarize [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkdk/pseuds/dkdk
Summary: a story of things of summer that are old and new, meeting the (un)aware eye.





	awakening.

she can’t remember.

she’s supposed to remember.

the sun shines down on her pink hair with an unrelenting heat as she clutches at her head, attempting a memory rerun or _something_ at least. she feels guilty. at least, as guilty as an android can get. she’s not sure if these emotions are her’s, or if they were just inputted by some outside source. as her mind tries to unmangle this mess, the buzzing noise of the cicadas and the whine of the summer breeze becomes obnoxious static.

at least she knows that her confusion rightfully belongs to her. it’s the only thing in her life ( _program runtime?_ ) that she’s 100% sure of.

vivi had ended up a witness of an accident with no recollection of what had happened. the current scene displays an unconscious pair of teenagers on its silver platter, and vivi isn’t sure if she has the energy to really digest the gravity of the situation as a crowd begins to form near her. despite not being able to currently grasp at the logic of the situation just yet, vivi pushes through to the front of the crowd (though not in a hasty manner) to see if looking at the girls’ face could ring any bells.

recognizing the faces upon closer inspection, vivi recognizes them and recalls having to look over them for today.

 _yeojin_ and _olivia_ are their names, apprentices of a renowned professor. they’re out cold in the middle of the street after coming in close contact with a truck driven by a careless driver, surprisingly coming out mostly unharmed and not dead. vivi stares blankly and walks closer toward the two despite the attempts of intervention of police officers at the scene.

(it’s not like they can stop her anyway. she’s made of steel, isn’t she? someone told her that she was something like that once.)

vivi looks on her sleeve to recall the professor’s name, seeing _yves_ and a number embroidered onto it. she feels kind of silly having to look for a reminder like that, especially since she’s been under yves’ care for a bit of time now, but it’s not like she can help it—while her body is made for dealing with extreme physical tasks, it takes a toll on her mentally. the headphones attached to her head start whining at a high pitch when she overexerts herself. it’s a bothersome fault to look over, really.

vivi takes out her phone and dials the number to inform the professor of what had happened, interrupting the latter’s quiet study session.

“professor.”

“yes, vivi? i’m in the middle of something right now. did something happen?”

“the girls,” vivi pauses for a moment, thinks, and then continues, “...yeojin and olivia. they’re unconscious. they almost got hit by a truck…”

it was yves’ turn to pause. “...what? where are you right now?” she inquires, though with less concern in her voice than one would’ve expected and more so curiosity. the professor was always a bit out of place with reactions to serious situations, so this doesn’t phase vivi at all. though, vivi’s not really phased by anything, is she? after all, despite the scene in front of her, the android is speaking with an unconcerned voice too.

“i don’t know… um… it’s near the ice cream place, i think.”

it takes a good 15 seconds of silence before yves finally responds and informs her that she’s on her way. vivi only nods and puts her phone away into the pocket of her jeans. she seems to finally acknowledge the police officers who were asking her to step back onto the side and complies with their demands.

out of the corner of her eye, vivi sees a black cat staring at the scene with _strange_ eyes, as if it were knowing of the events that had just transpired. it gives off an expression akin to that of distaste and prances away. now, vivi wasn’t built with anything special to analyze small irregularities in the environment, but she was pretty sure that it wasn’t a normal cat from the way its eyes glinted. _weird_.

turning her attention back to the matter at hand, vivi finds that professor yves had already arrived ( _that quickly?_ ) and was currently discussing with the officers about the situation. yves looks around the scene before meeting eyes with vivi and motioning her to come over. she follows the action obediently, standing up and walking to her place next to the professor.

the officers continue with their mindless chatter as yves nods along, a blank smile plastered onto her visage. vivi looks at her and observes her behaviors. she always found that the professor would always act just slightly off in comparison to other (normal) people. as if she was just _blank_ , a canvas for someone to paint over. vivi doesn’t remember— _of course she doesn’t remember_ —when these behaviors began to surface, but she knew that the death of a loved one caused this new development. ever since, it’s like she’s been taken over by someone or _something_ —

“...vi? vivi.”

“hm?” vivi snaps out of her meaningless thinking at the call of her name. she turns to yves, who was holding her hand ( _out of… concern?_ ) and giving her eyes of reassurance, though she’s not sure if it’s genuine at all.

“were you spacing out again?” vivi can only nod, to which yves sighs and gives a hesitant smile.

“sorry,” she mumbles, almost so quietly that one might not be sure if she had actually said anything.

“no, it’s okay. i know you can’t help it. could you carry yeojin and olivia to the car? we’re just gonna get them checked up at the hospital. i didn’t want them to go there without either one of us, i don’t quite trust the police,” yves chuckles. _it’s empty again_ , vivi notes.

nonetheless, she complies, carrying the two girls on each shoulder with ease as the brunette opens the car door for ease of access. after vivi situates yeojin and olivia in the passenger seat, she takes the free seat at the end. she looks at yves’ reflection in the driver’s mirror, whose blank ( _red?_ ) eyes meet with her’s for a split second before the engine starts up. after making sure everyone’s in their seats buckled up one more time, they begin to make their way to the hospital.

vivi opts to stay outside the hospital building after helping yves with moving the two girls in. yves doesn’t question it. vivi’s thankful for that. she wouldn’t know how to quite explain her discomfort with hospitals otherwise; it was such an irrational… _dislike_ , especially since she was an android. she would really never need to go get “checked up” or things like that since her body didn’t require it, so there was really no need for her to dislike hospitals since they could do no harm to her. of course, vivi found this discomfort to be baseless. but even though she knows it to be irrational, she can’t seem to change her mind about it.

(and if there was a reason why she disliked hospitals, she couldn’t remember. of course, of course.)

luckily, yeojin and olivia suffered no internal injuries. the doctor merely advised them to stay in the hospital for one night when they regained consciousness and then take it easy for a week, as to not overexert their bodies from the experience. the day after the incident, vivi got to see the two back home, playing around like they usually did. without a thought, she smiled at this. 

* * *

the week after the incident, the apprentices called vivi out for a day of fun.

august 15. today, yves seems to be extremely busy.

this was basically a holiday to the girls. no obligations, no assignments from school or the professor, no check ups to be done or upgrades to be installed. none of the worries that would usually plague them on any other day.

today, they would be going to the park. vivi watches the two as they get off the swings approach a (familiar) cat. olivia carries a look of worry on her face, out of fear that the cat might react with hostility to yeojin picking it up. fortunately for the latter, the cat takes a liking to yeojin and rests easily in her arms. the two return back to their swings, slightly moving back and forth but not so much to alarm the cat. and so, it purrs, maybe to a tune that only animals know, until it notices a butterfly flying across the road and jumps off yeojin’s lap to chase it.

it was like a domino effect, really.

the cat chases the butterfly, yeojin runs after the cat, olivia jumps up to follow yeojin, and vivi hastily makes her way over to get the two of them back to the park. except, none of them are lucky enough to stop all the pieces from falling down into a tragedy.

for the first time, vivi feels a sense of familiarity. deja vu, even. but some things have changed from before.

how the truck honks loudly and blares its lights towards yeojin’s direction and the mix of screams coming from multiple mouths, it’s all familiar. the way vivi freezes and how she’s unable to move, that’s familiar too. but last time, vivi didn’t witness olivia pushing yeojin to the side to take the hit instead. _olivia actually getting hit by a truck didn’t happen last time_.

the waves of unlocked memories and the present unknown clashing together overwhelms vivi’s senses and she’s helpless to what she’s looking at right now. frozen, her eyes adjust to the **red** spilling everywhere and the mocking gaze of the sun as it shines its light upon a lifeless body. vivi looks on in horror as her helpless hand reaches out in a desperate, futile attempt to grab onto the remaining pieces of olivia’s life that she could’ve saved.

as olivia’s breathing draws to a close, the flow of time follows in its footsteps. the second hand stops ticking and everything stays still. vivi doesn’t know what’s happening, except that the only thing running freely in this world is that _damned cat_. as if sensing the android’s gaze, it sits down and looks at her straight in the eye, tail dancing and eyes glinting.

everything is positioned in the perfect structure of a summer tragedy. the freeze frame offers the disturbing image of a shocked girl who looks back at her friend coming into contact with death’s selfish grasp, as the mischievous sun overpowers the artificial headlights of the culprit truck. the cat’s smile in the middle of it all mocks the pink-haired bystander.

it’s all vivi sees before time selfishly rewinds for itself, hands rapidly moving around to undo everything.

* * *

august 15.

she can’t remember.

she wants to remember.

but she figures it isn’t important right now. it's their day off. she shouldn't have to worry about things like that.

the chirping of the cicadas, the way the sun waves down to earth with passion and the wind breeze pushing past the humid air to cool everyone down; it paints a happy picture of an excitable youth. the summer is alright—it always has been, hasn’t it? yeojin and olivia playing around with their ice cream, like always. vivi nods in beat to the song through headphones.

this kind of scene makes vivi feel as if august has been repeating forever in an artificial city.

out of the corner of her eye, familiar figures flicker, warping in and out of reality as if they were not truly there at all.

the cat gives vivi a wicked smile, commanding her to awaken, before retreating into the summer heat.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you're reading this, thank you so much for finishing my work!  
> this was inspired by @coomasan's kagepro x loona art on twitter, so please check it out!  
> https://twitter.com/coomasan/status/1089538624108916736  
> i might extend this au into something more if people would like me to.  
> support loona and jin/shizen no teki-P's music! for this work, please try to imagine edily and konoha's state of the world horribly mangled together or something. android solidarity!
> 
> (of course, this is never proofread, so i'm sorry for any mistakes i made while writing... i don't have betareaders haha orz and the pacing might be kinda weird so i'm also sorry for that aaaaaaa)


End file.
